2005 New York 400
The 2005 New York 400 is the 19th race of the season. Rookie Lightning Mcqueen makes his second win here, his first win was at the 2005 Las Vegas 400 and 3rd at the 2005 Mario Andretti 400. He would also win in the 2005 Gasprin 400 and later on. Winford Bradford Rutherford surprises EVERYONE with 2nd while Darren Leadfoot takes 3rd. The King was involved in a big crash on lap 52 caused by Chick Hicks with Ruby "Easy" Oaks, Johnny Blamer (he won the Homestead 400 that year, however), and Todd Marcus. Another crash happens on lap 112 causing 9 racers to crash and retire, which is also caused by Chick. Michael Cartrip raced because rookie Floyd Mulvhill was sick. Transcript Chick Pushes Ruby on lap 52 Chick: Ruby TAKE THAT! (pushes Ruby) Ruby: OH MY GOD, I HATE YOU CHICK! Bob: RUBY EASY OAKS SPINS AND HITS THE WALL! HE TAKES OUT TODD MARCUS AND NOT AGAIN! JOHNNY BLAMER!? (Johnny Team Radio) Johnny: My (Spanish Yee) goodness! What happened? Did- (cries) I CRASHED! (Johnny cries so hard that he hugs HIS CREW CHIEF!!!) FWD Crew Chief: Why are you hugging me? Johnny (cries): I'M SCREWED UP! Chick pushes Slider on lap 112 Chick: Get out Slider! I need this position! (pushes Slider) Slider: OW MY GOD! Aiken: WATCH OUT! (Soon Aiken and 7 more racers hit Slider.) Ryan: AAAAA-HOOO-HOOO-HOOO-HOOOEEEEEEEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bob: A huge crash involving nine racers! Darrell: MY SON MIKEY DODGED IT! WOW HOW NICE MY SON IS! (Ernie Gearson goes airborne while Johnny Blamer flips over nine times) Ernie: AAAAH!!! Johnny: OW OW OW OW! (Johnny lands upside down) (Later) Slider: Ow! That hurts. My side was caved in literally. OWWWWW! Tow Truck: It's tow time Slider! Slider: Nooooo! OW! OW! Lightning Wins Darrell: AND ROOKIE LIGHTNING MCQUEEN WINS HIS 2ND RACE OF THE PISTON CUP!!! Lightning: YES! YES! YES! THIS IS AMAZING!!!!!! I HAVE WON TWO RACES NOW! WOO HOO! (Dolphin Censor) YES! Darren: Hey rookie. I was not sure if you were cheating in the Las Vegas 400 by winning on your debut but you are proving to be a good racer! Congrats on your 2nd career win! Lightning: Thanks Darren! The King: Not bad. Keep it up and you could even be champion someday. Billy: Just please watch out for Chick Hicks! Lightning: Yeah I know he caused a crash in the Rev N Go 350 and I was in it. Results # Lightning Mcqueen - 200 laps # Winford Bradford Rutherford - 200 laps # Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps # Ralph Carlow - 200 laps # Sage Vanderspin - 200 laps # Chick Hicks - 200 laps # James Cleanair - 200 laps # Crusty Rotor - 200 laps # Lee Revkins - 200 laps # Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps # Greg Candyman - 200 laps # Billy Oilchanger - 200 laps # Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps # Mac Icar - 200 laps # Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps # Chuck Armstrong - 200 laps # Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps # Claude Scruggs - 200 laps # Brush Curber - 200 laps # Davey Apex - 200 laps # Haul Inngas - 200 laps # Kevin Racingtire - 199 laps # Michael Cartrip - 199 laps # Slider Petrolski - 111 laps(crash) # Rusty Cornfuel - 111 laps(crash) # Ryan Shields - 111 laps(crash) # Billy Oilchanger - 111 laps(crash) # Eugene Carbureski - 111 laps(crash) # Ernie Gearson - 111 laps(crash) # Dale Earnhardt Jr - 111 laps(crash) # Manny Flywheel - 111 laps(crash) # Aiken Axler - 111 laps(crash) # The King - 51 laps(crash) # Johnny Blamer - 51 laps(crash) # Todd Marcus - 51 laps(crash) # Ruby Oaks - 51 laps(crash)